hcfactionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadowwalk
'Shadowwalk' Beauty is ever to the lonely mind a shadow fleeting; she is never plain. She is a visitor who leaves behind the gift of grief, the souvenir of pain. Base Pictures Map 3 *Coming Soon, after World 3 download is made available Map 4 *Coming Soon, after World 4 download is made available Map 5 * Woobie's design, a coastal pirate base theme. Members Leadership *MrMe17k - Leader, and HNIC *Enterprize1 - Officer, in charge of raiding *Halfbro - Officer, in charge of training *LulzCop - Officer, in charge of raiding *Ripptor - Officer, in charge of security *Woobie - Officer, in charge of aesthetics *Toontasker- Best Officer NA, In charge of mining and diamonds Membership *Chezburgr_98 - Member *Davidcooney - Member *Gogators_MNW - Member *Gooblobjordan - Member *Lord_Dwarf - Member *WaveConqueror - Member *Chaseair115 - Member Extended Membership : Shadowwalk is a network of members, allies, and friends, spread across several factions, who each remembers those who have upheld their honor and duty from maps and lives past. Where our members go is ultimately up to them, but as long as they remain worthy, they shall each have a place within our halls, and within our hearts. : Shadowwalk co-habitates with sister-faction Shadowraid, and neighbors her allies UHF across the river. Shadowraid is a part of her as much as her own membership, and they are inseperably bound to one another. When dealing with either faction, you are ultimately dealing with both. Memorable Events Map 5 - NicolaTesla's Map The Betrayal of Toontasker : We will hunt you, Toontasker. Every breath you breathe is borrowed time. : Toontasker, at the time an officer in the faction, was scolded by Ripptor, another officer, about his lack of contribution to the faction: Toontasker never farmed a thing, nor mined, nor brewed, nor built, but merely compained about his boredom and his desire to 'do something'. When asked what he contributed to the faction, he stated that he 'fought'. He was told that he was merely sucking away the faction's resources by constantly making (or taking another's) diamond armor and tools without ever giving back. : Toontasker waited until Ripptor logged off, then potted up, left the faction, and surprise attacked fellow members Gtwillwin and Soccrboy. Both were overtaken with the surprise, and became Toontasker's first, and only, kills on the server. He then proved his continued parasitism by taking their gear, looting the faction's 100+ diamonds, withdrawing the faction's 15,952 coins, and taking Ripptor's enchanted mining pick (Fortune III, Unb III, Eff III). : Toontasker then tried to go the next step, and asked Hypnotoad to help him raid ShadowWalk's base. Unbeknownst to Toontasker however, Hypnotoad and Shadowwalk are friendly factions. Hypnotoad arrived to kill Toontasker, pushing him over a ledge to his death, and looting the corpse. Toontasker is now, and will forever be, a permanent and much sought-after enemy of the ShadowWalk alliance, and will be hunted whenever possible. Ripptor has offered rewards for his death for anyone who kills him, from any faction. : : Category:Factions